


Hamborger | Gloria Borger x Mary Ham. (Pewdiepie)

by CalmYourNipples



Category: Pewdiepie & Hamborger
Genre: #Nineyearolds, F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmYourNipples/pseuds/CalmYourNipples
Summary: When a respected and beloved news anchor gets a co-host that threatens her position at Pew News, all hell breaks loose for Gloria Borger.Gloria usually loves her colleagues such as Poppy Harlow and Brooke Baldwin, However, Mary Ham is something else entirely....





	Hamborger | Gloria Borger x Mary Ham. (Pewdiepie)

GLORIA BORGER'S P.O.V  
-

I LET out a stressed sigh while I glanced at my watch, it was just 10 and there were already too many things happening. So many people had done an oopsie, I couldn't keep up with it anymore. As I was gathering valuable intel from our most trusted tea source, Twitter, a loud knock pulled me from my work. 

I mumbled a vague "Come in" and went back to noting the details of one of the biggest scandals this week. I expected it to be Poppy who lost his cancel list again but I was surprised when an unkown voice addressed me. 

"Ehm... I was sent here by Mr. Kjellberg, he said you're supposed to show me around." 

Looking up at the mystery woman, I was stunned for a moment when I saw her standing in the doorframe. I had completely forgotten that the new host was coming in today and of course our boss made me give her a tour. 

Faster than a youtuber could get into a controversy, I stood up from my desk chair and walked up to the nervous woman. I introduced myself to her and held out my hand, "Gloria Borger."  

Up close I could study her well, she had long blonde hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, she was wearing a striped suit and with her trendy glasses sitting on her young face she radiated an overal professional vibe. 

My new colleague flashed me a quick smile and put her hand in mine, accepting my handshake. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mary Ham, the new main host for Pew News."

Instateniously, my heart dropped. For a moment I was confused with what she meant with 'main host' since I was already one. But then I realized she was probably sent here to replace me. I couldn't help but glare at her as I pulled my hand from hers. 

"I don't think so, Mary." 

-

Note: 

This is something my dumb ass decided to make but don't take it seriously. I hope some nine year olds will read this but I doubt it. 

Bro fist.


End file.
